Tempias
by D'psyChotic
Summary: [#TAKABURC] [Mikasa tidak perlu tahu bahwa Levi akan selalu ada mengawasi gadis itu tumbuh. Tak apa bila pria itu hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Sebab, ia memendam perasaan hina sejak bertemu gadis itu tujuh tahun lalu.] [Collaboration with Hydrilla]


Tempias  
Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime  
Story (c) Hydrilla & D'psychotic  
AU, OOC, Typos, misstype, etc.  
Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.  
.

.

.

Mikasa tidak perlu tahu bahwa Levi akan selalu ada mengawasi gadis itu tumbuh. Tak apa bila pria itu hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Sebab, ia memendam perasaan hina sejak bertemu gadis itu tujuh tahun lalu.  
#TAKABURC  
.

.

.

.

"Aku turut berduka, Bocah."

Pria itu datang saat peziarah lain telah pulang. Wajahnya kaku, tak ada raut simpati. Sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Tak ada lengkungan yang membuat Mikasa Ackerman yakin bila lelaki itu benar-benar turut merasa kehilangan.

"Terima kasih."

Saat itu adalah ujung bulan Desember. Dua pusara itu basah tertutup salju. Mikasa merapatkan syalnya, ia tak banyak berkomentar terhadap pria berpostur tubuh tegap yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yang gadis mungil itu lakukan hanya menatap gundukan tanah yang memutih itu.

Pria itu melakukan hal yang serupa. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana bahan yang dikenakannya. Tampak tak peduli dengan dingin yang menerkamnya, lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis warna putih dan celana hitam. Tatapan matanya lurus dan menusuk, sedangkan Mikasa belum mampu memaknai kilatan di balik mata jelaga itu.

Lelaki berambut hitam cepak itu menyulut rokoknya, "Kau tidak menangis?"

Mikasa mengalihkan pandang, ia mendongak untuk menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Pria itu tak menjawab. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Mikasa. Gadis kecil itu tidak protes, sama sekali tak menepis tangan besar yang mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya. Sosok itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum berujar, "Kau kuat seperti Ibumu."

"Kau kenal dengan Ibuku?"

"Ya," lelaki itu melempar putung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya, membuat salju putih dinodai abu kehitaman. "Sangat kenal," tambahnya.

"Siapa nama Paman?"

"Levi," sosok itu menjawab, ia melempar pandang pada titik jauh yang tak bisa Mikasa pastikan di mana titik fokusnya, "Levi Ackerman."

Pembicaraan itu terhenti. Mikasa hanya diam, dan Levi terlalu malas untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya senja datang dan Mikasa dijemput kakeknya pulang, Levi hanya diam di kejauhan.

-oOo-

Musim gugur datang membawa berita duka.

Mikasa diam dan merapatkan syal merahnya. Senja membayang dan ia tak tergerak dari depan pusara tempat kakeknya berisitirahat untuk selamanya. Gadis yang berada di akhir tahun sekolah menengah pertamanya itu terbiasa dengan kematian. Ia tak menangis karena hal sepasti mati.

Namun, ada kalanya ia hanya ingin berdiam di depan pusara. Ia hanya ingin berdoa sambil mengenang memoar yang tak akan terulang. Tak apa bila waktunya terbuang, Mikasa hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka lebih lama. Yang mana, Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkan ia bersama orang-orang yang berusaha mengerti dirinya.

"Aku turut berduka, Bocah."

Mikasa menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Sosok itu memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang terlalu santai untuk dikenakan saat menghadiri pemakaman. Pun selinting rokok menyisip di sela-sela bibir. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit arogan tapi Mikasa enggan berkomentar.

"Terima kasih."

Lelaki itu meliriknya. Dari bibirnya keluar asap rokok yang dihembuskan perlahan. Mikasa kembali memfokuskan diri pada pusara yang diguguri dedaunan. Ia diam cukup lama, dan sosok di sampingnya turut melakukan hal yang sama.

Angin berhembus kencang dan daun-daun merah menari di udara. Mikasa kembali merapatkan syalnya yang longgar. Ia melirik jam tangannya begitu sadar horizon timur mulai menggelap. Gadis itu baru akan melangkahkan kaki saat pria itu buka suara.

"Kau tidak menangis," katanya, "seperti dulu."

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Mikasa bertanya. Cukup lama, namun pria itu sama sekali tak menjawab.

"Siapa namamu, Paman?"

Lalu, pohon-pohon berdesik. Langit makin gelap dan suhu makin dingin. Daun-daun berguguran menuju musim dingin. Mikasa akan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum dicegat oleh suara pria itu yang dalam.

"Namaku Levi."

Dan entah mengapa, Levi enggan menyebut marga.

-oOo-

Sepasang jiwa membisu di hilir danau. Pohon rindang menemani sembari meliuk gemulai. Angin musim gugur berhembus sembari menyeringai, bak membisikkan getaran pilu di relung kalbu.

"Ada apa."

Dua buah kata pertama terlontar sejak awal mereka bersitatap di ujung danau. Tungkai-tungkaijenjang tak berkutik saat panggilan sihir menyeret mereka pada titik pertemuan.

Sunyi, lagi.

Entah kutukan takdir kejam nan memilukan atau mungkin sifat bawaan sejak dilahirkan, keduanya sama-sama tak berusaha untuk membuka topik penghilang kesuraman.

Tak tahan, maka sang gadis lagi-lagi membuka suara, "kenapa Paman ada di sini?"

Yang dipanggil melirik sejenak, kemudian dengan santainya bersender pada dahan pohon besar sembari bersedekap.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Mikasa tidak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih melirik pria itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membuang mukanya kembali.

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau yatim piatu, benar?"

Kalimat itu sukses menusuk relung hati Mikasa. Gadis itu bergeming, seakan-akan jiwa dan raganya terbekukan oleh hawa di sekitar. Mikasa mengeratkan syal merahnya.

"Aku masih memunyai keluarga."

Levi menyeringai getir, "Jaeger, maksudmu?"

Bagai serbuan listrik menyengat, Mikasa sontak menoleh dan menghujam tatapan meremehkan itu, "apa yang anda tahu tentang Eren?"

"Ho, Eren." Lagi-lagi senyuman getir terpaku di bibir tipis pria misterius.

"Jawab aku, Paman."

Yang didesak malah menegakkan badan. "Kuharap dia bisa menjagamu."

Tidak memedulikan tatapan Mikasa yang semakin curiga, Levi segera berjalan pergi tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan, hanya meninggalkan serbuan rasa hangat pada ubun-ubun Mikasa. Daun-daun Momiji berjatuhan, hawa dingin tetap datang merajuk.

Sepasang manik obsidian sayu hanya bisa mengamati punggung yang kian menjauh. Parasnya jadi memucat.

-oOo-

"Aku ingin melindungimu."

Ia sudah muak.

"Aku ingin selalu ada untukmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu memejamkan mata.

"Eren-"

"Cukup! Hentikan semua ini, Mikasa!"

Mikasa terdiam. Manik sayunya menembus tajam kedua permata zamrud di hadapan, ia mencoba menyampaikan sebuah ketulusan. Namun yang ada hanya balasan amarah dari sesosok pemuda di hadapan.

"... cukup, kubilang," ucap Eren lirih. Tangannya mengepal erat di depan ranjang seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah. Netranya sudah tak kuasa membalas tatapan sayu itu. "Hentikan kebohonganmu itu, Mikasa."

"Eren."

Alih-alih menanggapi dan kembali bersitatap, Eren melirik sejenak alat bernama kardiografi tepat di samping kanan tempatnya berpijak-denyutannya melemah. Sontak Eren melompat dan pergi meninggalkan kamar pasien.

Di atas ranjang, raut wajah Mikasa lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

-oOo-

Satu hal yang hanya bisa Eren lakukan saat ini; berdoa. Tak ada harapan lagi untuk Saudarinya, kanker hatinya sudah mencapai stadium akhir-tak bisa disembuhkan. Eren memaki nyaring. Tinjunya melayang di udara, sudah sangat siap untuk dibenturkan pada tembok dingin bercat putih.

Beruntungnya, buku-buku tangannya tak jadi menyicip permukaan tembok yang keras, kini malah tergantikan oleh perasaan bersalah luar biasa saat manik obsidian menguncinya dalam diam. Eren meneguk ludah.

"Pa-paman Levi."

Tak ada kata balasan yang terucap, pun tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kepalan tangan Eren. Levi diam seribu bahasa.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga Mikasa. Aku ... aku memang lelaki yang bodoh!"

"Memang."

Ucapan Levi kali ini lebih tajam dari bilah pedang, setidaknya menurut Eren. Namun kali ini ia tidak membantah, karena apa yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu memang tak memanipulasi kebenaran. Eren tertunduk lesu, matanya merah antara menahan amarah dan duka.

Akhirnya Levi melepaskan tangannya semenit kemudian. Tak banyak kata terucap, pria itu segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan bocah yang mematung pilu.

"Paman. Maaf," ujar Eren sembari menyembunyikan getaran pada suaranya. "Jika aku tidak membiarkan Mikasa keluar pada sore itu, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi," lanjutnya semakin parau.

"Gadis itu sudah lemah sejak dilahirkan. Dia penyakitan, tapi sok kuat. Itu yang membuatku kesal," ucap Levi santai. "Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi darinya."

"Tidak! Anda salah, Paman."

Levi lebih memilih diam, enggan mendebatkan suatu perkara yang menurutnya sudah pasti itu dengan seorang bocah. "Menungginglah di sini sambil isap ibu jarimu. Ini tidak akan lama."

Sebelum Eren memunyai kesempatan untuk membalas, Levi sudah hilang dari hadapan.

-oOo-

Kembali pada musim gugur yang penuh duka.

Hilir mudik peziarah memadati pemakaman. Satu gundukan tanah yang baru lagi-lagi tercipta. Masih basah, karena hujan. Masih gempur, karena baru saja disemayamkan. Suasana menyepi saat sore bertandang, menyisakan kurang dari sepertiga pelayat yang ikut berkabung.

Bukan orang tersayang, namun terpandang. Maka perpisahan terakhir ini luput dari isakan duka lara. Tapi bohong jika tak ada satupun yang meneteskan air mata, Eren hanya tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

Mikasa tak bersuara. Lidahnya kelu, tungkai-tungkainya begetar. Isyarat wajahnya sulit ditebak di balik syal merah yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Matanya memancarkan guratan kosong bagai ikan yang telah mati.

Serbuan sakit menyerang dada, tepat di ulu hati. Ia ingat baru semalam ia merasakan rasa sakit yang serupa, namun sedikit berbeda dengan yang kali ini ia rasakan. Dengan kata lain, tak ada penawar untuk menyembuhkan rasa ngilu ini.

"Walau dia sudah tiada, namun aku percaya dia akan terus mengawasimu dari sana," jeda sejenak. "Bahkan tanpa kau sadari, dia selalu ada untukmu."

Langit sewarna ungu lembayung menyapa penduduk bumi, sebagai pertanda bahwa kuasa sang Surya sudah hampir mencapai batas. Angin musim gugur kembali memamerkan keeksistensiennya, membuat sebagian besar orang mengeratkan mantel musim dingin mereka.

"Jaga hatinya baik-baik."

Jeritan hati tak sampai pada telinga penduduk pribumi. Bendungan air mata pun tak pernah lolos dari sangkarnya. Sejakk= dulu sampai sekaerang, Mikasa masih setia memertahankan egonya.

"Aku turut berduka."

FIN

A/N:  
Saya tidak tahu harus gimana lagi minta maafnya. Udah ngaret lama, ceritanya pun diketik dengan curi2 waktu luang, jadi cuma seadanya sekali. Serius maafkan saya karena tidak bisa mengikuti standar peraturan event. Salah saya juga tidak bisa memerhitungkan waktu dengan baik.  
Untuk panitia, saya terima konsekuensi apapun, tapi maaf jika beberapa bulan ke depan saya belum bisa memenuhi konsekuensi tersebut. Saya benar-benar sudah sangat sulit mencari waktu kosong sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.  
Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk panitia event TAKABURC dan Hydrilla, selaku starting wave fanfik ini. Terima kasih.


End file.
